When the Day Met the Night
by Knives or Pens
Summary: Solangelo. Will wants to help Nico, but the son of Hades keeps pushing him away. Will finds out Nicos is hurt much more than anyone thought him to be. He starts to fade out of existence. Will only hopes he can give Nico enough light to keep him in this world. Will/Nico. Hurt/comfort. Percico friendship. Hurt!Nico. Happy!Nico. Worried!Will
1. Chapter 1

Authors ramblings-_ Alright, this is some crazy story based of another crazy drabble I found on was only 100 words or so, therefore I decided to do this so I could be satisfied. I got the title from a Panic! at the Disco song which I absolutely love, it's of the same title as this fic. I will post the altered lyrics at the last chapter of this fic, or maybe here. I don't know. The lyrics are shorted and altered to fit and so I don't bore you. Anyways. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>READ THESE!<p>

When the sun found the moon  
>He looked like he was barely hanging on<br>But his eyes saved his life  
>In the middle of summer<p>

So he said, "Would it be alright  
>If we just sat and talked for a little while<br>If in exchange for your time  
>I give you this smile?"<p>

When the moon fell in love with the sun  
>All was golden in the sky<br>All was golden when the day met the night

* * *

><p>Then he walked back across the green to where Will Solace was waiting. As he approached Will smiled brightly. "Ready to head to the infirmary?"<p>

Nico looked at him like he was crazy. "Now? No, way. Give me at least one more night in my own bed."

With this he started towards cabin thirteen. Will was not satisfied, he ran to catch up.

"Nico, don't be ridiculous. You need proper rest in a medical environment, and your cabin is too dark, its not good for you." he said, frowning.

Nico sped up. "I don't care, I'll be fine for one night."

Will kept walking alongside him. "But what if there is some other problem? I need to at least check you over."

The Hades cabin was in sight, and Nico was done with this. He whipped around to face the Healer, stopping them both in their tracks.

"Will, look. I have no injuries whatsoever, and I am feeling much better. I will come to the infirmary tomorrow. Now let me sleep." he said icily. Not waiting for a response he spun on his heel and started making his way towards the Hades cabin once again.

Will ran after him, Nico was ready to turn around and scream at him, but Will got there first.

"Would you listen to me!" he yelled.

Nico stopped in his tracks, surprised. Then anger started to seep into his mind. He didn't turn, he just stared at the ground, clenching his fists and letting his hair fall over his eyes.

"Why do you care?" he mumbled softly.

He couldn't see Will, but he felt his presence soften with concern.

"Nico, I care because I want to be your friend, and because I want to see you happy. Why won't you let me in?" he said sadly.

Nicos head shot up in surprise. He stared dumbfounded at Will. Then turned back to the ground scowling. "I don't shut people out, it's just no one wants me, and why would you care if I am happy? No one has before." he said darkly.

Will just smiled, seemingly holding back laughs. "Seriously? You are _so _dark. I'm not going to give you the usual 'everyone cares about you' speech because you already know that, and you need to be in bed."

Nico just growled.

Wil did laugh this time. "Allright, grumpy. Can I change your mind about coming with me to the infirmary?"

Nico shook his head, still scowling.

Will sighed. "Alright, you can go back to your cabin."

Nico was anxious to get out away from the Healer, but Will continued speaking.

"But you have to promise me to come to the infirmary first thing tomorrow. And if you're not there by breakfast I'm coming to your cabin. Oh, and here."

He opened his backpack and took out a canteen. He held it out to Nico.

"It's nectar. Drink half of it before you fall asleep, and the other half the moment you wake up." he instructed.

Nico nodded, gingerly reaching out and taking the canteen. He was careful not to touch Will's hand.

Will smiled at him. "Now, off to bed with you!" he said shooing Nico towards his cabin.

Nico gladly ran away, slamming his cabin door behind him. He into his room. he had discovered a room hidden in the cabin earlier today, it was apparently meant for the head counselor. This place was much better than the rest of the cabin. Nico had decided to keep the hidden door open, since it was only him in the cabin.

The walls were a softer black. Maybe due to the normal touches, which burned orange, not green like the rest of the cabin. But the best thing by far was the bed. It had a big black fluffy comforter, and an outrageous number of pillows.

It was on this bed that he collapsed, tossing the nectar onto the bedside table. Nico curled into a ball not bothering to change out his clothes.

Nico found he was shaking. In truth he had been feeling terrible all day. It hurt to breathe, and he was also panting, he felt warm, he never felt warm. Nico knew he should have gone to the infirmary, but Nico would have had to tell Will about the werewolf claws.

Will would want to see them, and that would require the son of Apollo touching him. Nico could not have that. Will was a Healer, he could feel the darkness in Nico's mind, and that was with a quick brush of hands. What would he say when he actually touched him? What would he say when he saw the darkness consuming his mind? He wanted Will to like him, although he had no idea why, and if he knew exactly how messed up Nico was, there would be no chance of that happening. He liked how the past few days had been, the light playful way Will had talked to him was nice. Nico didn't want to ruin that.

The demigod's mind was running, but his thoughts were beginning to feel hazy. Nico contemplated getting up and going to the infirmary. but quickly found he didn't have the energy to move. He probably could if he wanted to but it really wasn't that bad. He could just sleep it off.

And with that as his last thought he drifted into the sleepy abyss.

* * *

><p>Will was starting to get concerned, Nico still had not shown up for breakfast. They were already seven minutes in, and the child of Hades had yet to be seen. Will got up, grabbing his backpack.<p>

He leaned over to one of his cabin mates "Hey, I'm heading to the Hades cabin, I won't be back for a while."

The other camper looked at him funny. "Why go there? That Hades kid will burn you alive."

For some reason this made Will incredibly angry. He in general did not put up with anything unkind being said about another person, but he usually handled that calmly. Now he felt like yelling at his cabin mate.

Instead he glared coldly at the camper. "He's actually really nice, and you would all know that if you took the time to talk to him." with that he rose from his chair and stalked off in the direction of the cabins.

As he approached the obsidian building his thoughts turned worried, why hadn't Nico shown up? Will told himself to relax, the demigod was probably still sleeping. But what if he had gotten weaker overnight? What if he couldn't get up? Will shook his head. That was ridiculous. Unless there was some other factor, some wound Nico hadn't told anyone about. Will stopped himself again, that was also ridiculous. The son of Hades had told him he had no other problems yesterday. He wouldn't have lied.

The Hades cabin was becoming visible. Will remembered something Percy had told him yesterday when the son of poseidon had come into the infirmary to get the check up that was mandatory for the seven.

'Hey Will.' he had called.

Will greeted him back and sat him down on a bed. He had begun to check over Percy's scrapes when his patient spoke.

'I wanted to thank you for looking out for Nico, he's had a tough life. He needs a friend that can accept him. He's always had trust issues. I hope you can get through to him, like I never could.'

Will had just nodded.

Percy had left soon after smiling.

Will was getting close to the Hades cabin. Trust issues? That couldn't extend to lying, could it? Will broke into a run.

Oh, gods. If Nico had lied to him... He could be seriously hurt, or the damage from the shadow magic could be far greater than he had been letting on. He could be dead.

Will reached the cabin. He pounded ungently on the door a few times, he got no response. This only served to worry him further. Will stepped back and took a few breaths. Alright, it was not guaranteed anything had happened to Nico, and if something was wrong, he would need to have a calm head on his shoulders to help Nico.

Will let go of his anxieties and opened the door, he peaked into the dark cabin.

"Nico?" he called. Wil got no response. He stepped into the dark cave like room. "Nico?!" he called a bit louder. Again, no response.

Then Will heard something. He may not be musical but he had good ears. There it was again. Will stepped towards where he had heard the sound.

He crept forward trying to stay quiet for fear he would miss the noise. Again he heard it. Now he could place the sound. It sounded like weak coughing. Will abandoned his attempt at silence rushing forward, he found the bed it was coming from, but it was empty. Will was confused, until he heard the coughing again. it was coming from a hidden place between the bunk bed and the wall.

The demigod of Apollo looked and found a hidden door. He slipped into the room.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the new light, and a moment longer for his brain to register what he was seeing.

Nico was curled on the bed on top of the blankets, shivering.

Will gasped and rushed to the bed, kneeling down beside the demigod.

"Nico, can you hear me?!" he said urgently, placing two fingers on Nicos neck and counting his pulse.

Nico whimpered slightly and weakly pulled away from the touch, but he did not open his eyes.

Will's eyes widened as Nicos shoulder length hair fell out of his face. The was blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth.

Will whipped around and reached into his backpack, pulling out a mortal radio.

He pressed the call button to connect his to the other radios all the other Apollo Healers carried.

"_Will Solace calling on Apollo cabin. I have an emergency in cabin thirteen. Sick and possibly wounded demigod, showing signs of internal bleeding, and a high fever. I need healers and a stretcher, prepare the medical bay_."

It was a few moments before a call came back.

"_Heard you Will, I'll have a medical team down the in five. Can you keep the patient stable for that long?_"

Will answered back "_I don't know the full extent of damage, but that sounds doable. Thanks._"

Will clipped his radio to his belt. he reached up to take Nico's pulse, as he had not been successful the first time, and to his horror his fingers went right through Nico like he was a ghost.

Will snapped his hand back, Nico was fading. Fast. He reached forward again and found Nico to be solid. He quickly took advantage of the situation, reaching up and taking Nicos pulse. It beat slow against his fingers. His breathing was shallow and raspy.

Will quickly reached into his pack and pulling out a small cause, he flipped it open and removed the hypodermic needle from inside, he began to prepare it. Will knew it was dangerous to have Nico drink anything when there was possibility of internal damage. He would have to inject the nectar.

He started to search around the pack for his nectar before remembering he had given it to Nico last night. He looked around, hoping it was still here.

Will spotted the canteen, lying on its side on the nightstand. Will picked it up pouring it out and loading into the syringe.

He took Nicos arm and slid the needle into his vein. He injected it and Nico gave a small shudder.

Will taped a bandage over the injection site, holding the other demigods small pale hand.

"Come on, Nico. You can do it" he whispered.

It was almost a full minute before some color returned to Nicos face. His breathing became stronger, and as Will measure his pulse once again. It was a bit stronger but still weak.

Nico lurched, weak coughs wracking his small body.

It stopped and more blood trickled out from between his blue lips.

This was confirmed the healers suspicion of internal bleeding. Will was still clasping Nico's hand tightly.

Will pulled out a cloth with his free hand. He wet it with nectar and began to gently wipe all the blood and sweat from the sick demigods face. Nico, despite his shivering, was drenched in sweat, but his hand was going from very hot to ice cold in seconds.

It was like two sicknesses were battling with each other. It took a few seconds for Will to realise what had happened. Nic was hurt, he had an infected wound somewhere. Will wiped out a pair of medical scissors and began to cut off Nicos shirt.

He reached the sleeves and cut them open, Will's worry increased as he saw the deep gashes. They were puffy and red, dried blood crusted around them. They looked like they had been stitched closed but ripped open again. They were definitely infected, but Will could do very little here.

Will was getting more and more uncertain on Nicos condition. It could be bad. Very bad, depending on how much bleeding there was, and where it was coming from.

Will grabbed Nico's hand again, finding it cold and clammy, he almost recoiled. He hated the feeling, he had felt that chilled touch before. It came along with death.

Will frantically put two fingers across Nico's wrist, checking for the beat of life that he hoped lay in those veins.

Will had a moment of fear before he felt it, slow and fluttering against him. This was getting serious, but there was no way to know how extensive the damage was until they got to medical bay.

Will kept one hand on Nicos wrist as he worked, gingerly wiping the sweat off Nicos brow, trying to keep him comfortable. That was all he could do for now. All he could do was not let go.

* * *

><p>AHHH! SOLANGELO! This is my second overall OTP in all my fandoms. It is just so symbolic and cute. I profusely apologize for my sadistic need to injure my characters horribly. I promise this will get fluffier. Until the next chapter, farewell!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_THIS WILL GET FLUFFIER! I APOLOGIZE YET AGAIN FOR MY TERRIBLE WRITING!_

* * *

><p>The other Healers arrived almost three minutes late. Will was quickly beginning to realize those three minutes were something Nico did not have.<p>

The coughing had worsened, coming along with more blood, and a few times Will's hand had slipped right through Nico's, ending in Will casting a frantic Hymn to strengthen Nicos presence. It had worked and the sick demigod seemed to be more solid, but he had begun to fade again.

The song had snapped Will's strength, and he was running on nectar now, Nico was as well. The Healer had to inject him two more times, just to keep his heart beating. He was risking the sick teen burning.

Will was ready to panic by the time he heard voices,

"We're back here!" he called.

Three of his cabin mates came rushing in. Will was relieved to see the second best healer under him, Austin, leading the trio.

Austrian knelt down beside Will. "Sorry we're late, there was a conflict I had to resolve. What's his status?"

Will looked grim. "I'm only getting 49 beats a minute right now, and there is definitely some internal damage. He's got infected lacerations on his upper arms," he said.

Austin looked at him like he was crazy, "49 beats?! That's near impossible, he should be dead."

Will nodded, "I checked his medical file earlier, he's only been to the infirmary once, but it was measured he had an abnormally low heart rate, even when healthy."

Austin still looked like he didn't believe what Will was saying, but he knew better than to doubt. "Is it safe to move him?" he asked.

Will still had not taken his hand off Nico's. "I think we have to, we might need to get him into surgery"

The Healer beside him looked even more surprised. "We should at least try Ambrosia before we take him in there."

Will shook his head. "He can't have anymore, I already gave him three injections."

Austin was getting more incredulous by the second. "And he's still in this kind of shape?"

Will sighed. "I think his shadow magic is trying to reject the nectar, but I don't know much about that kind of magic, it's dangerous to give him anymore."

"Alright, let's get him back to medical bay." he nodded to one of the demigods behind them, his twin sister.

"Kayla. Get the stretcher."

The girl set a small block of white on the ground, putting her hand over it and mumbling until it expanded into its full size.

Austin turned back to Will, who still had his eyes locked on Nico. "Do you need help?" he asked.

Will just shook his head. He let go of Nicos hand with a bit of hesitation. Wil slipped his arms under Nicos pale frame. He was limp in the Healers arms, the violent shivering had stopped. Will wasn't sure to be relieved or worried, he had never dealt with infection much before, most campers came to him immediately when they were hurt and that was prevented. Will knew nothing about this and Nico could die because of that.

Will shook that thought from his head. He reminded himself his main issue was finding the bleeding and stopping it.

Will lifted nico off the bed, laying him down gently on the stretcher.

"Lets go."

The moment they got to the infirmary Healers descended upon them, moving Nico to a bed. It was quickly determined that nectar and ambrosia would not be enough, they would have to use all mortal methods. Nico could not take anymore magic in his system before he faded.

It was not unusual to combine magical and mortal medicine at the camp, as they had a fully functioning human hospital running since the second Titan War.

The extra Healers and Will had immediately checked Nico over. A Hecate child had cast a few spells, determining Nico had a severe blood infection, along with a large tear in his lung which was slowly bleeding out. He also had incredible amounts of dark magic in his system which was slowly losing the grasp his soul had on this world.

Will was standing next to his bed. Holding his pale hand. He had asked for some time alone with Nico, as there was not much more they could do for him. The heart monitor was beeping slowly, a sound which made Will very nervous. With Nico in the condition he was it was quite possible each beat could be his last. He was weak. They had decided not to try and close up the tear in his lung yet, there were too many risks. He was just too weak.

Will was now faced with an impossible decision. To take Nico in for surgery and risk him dieing under sedatives on a table, or give him a slow death surrounded by his sister and friends. Should Will go for it? Take him in and give him a small chance at life, or a comfortable death?

Will couldn't do this he had never had such a decision, it was always simple when he had to let a patient go during the war, they were suffering and they had no chance. But Nico. Nico had a chance, a small one, but it was there.

He glanced back at Nico. The son of Hades was paler than usual, something which Will had thought impossible. He had tubes and wires running everywhere, his hospital gown swamped him making him look tiny, an oxygen mask covered his face.

Will was running circles over his small bony hand, they had also found Nico was dangerously underweight. The demigod was just full of life threatening problems that could complicate surgery.

Will sighed a tear rolling down his face. He quickly batted it away, confused. He barely knew the demigod he was now crying over. They had properly talked for the first time only two days ago. He wasn't that attached to him. But Will knew he was lying to himself. He had been in awe of Nico since the Battle of Manhattan, and he had really enjoyed the past few days of friendly banter between them.

So what to do? What was the kindest thing? What would Nico want?

It was at that moment that someone came bursting into the room. Will looked up to see Percy, his eyes landed on Nico and he looked ready to cry. He was across the room in a few strides.

Standing next to Will at Nico's bedside. "How is he?" the normally aloof demigod asked tensely.

Will turned back to Nico. "Who let you in here? I told everyone to stay out."

Percy sighed. "I wanted in and no one really wants to defy the 'hero of olympus'." he said sarcastically.

Will didn't respond. He kept his eyes on Nicos ghostly face.

Percy silenced himself. It was a few minutes before he spoke. "Is it that bad?" he asked softly.

Will nodded silently. a single tear streaming down the side of his face Percy could not see.

The sea demigods eyes seemed pained. "Is there anything you can do?"

Will sighed, shaking his head. "If we don't close up the tear in his lung he'll bleed out in a day. If we do try..." Will cut off. Percy didn't push him. It was a minute before he spoke again. "He's so weak. If we try, it could easily kill him." he whispered.

Percy was silent, looking at the floor.

Will kept tracing circles in Nicos hand with his thumb, careful to avoid the I.V.

He almost jumped when Percy spoke. The demigod had not taken his eyes off the floor.

"I think..." he paused, seemingly unsure whether or not to continue. Will turned back to Nico but gestured he was still listening. Percy decided to speak.

"I think that Nico finally has a chance at happiness, and he needs to be alive for that. I think if he knew he could be happy that he would tell you to go for it. Thats all he really wants deep down. A chance to be happy."

As he finished, the meaning of the words sunk in, and Will held his breath.

Could he do it? What if the child of Hades died? What if he couldn't save Nico? Will sighed, he needed to let go of his fears. He could do this, and Nico could too. Percy was right, it was best to try. Nico deserved to be happy.


End file.
